Touch screen display user interfaces that rely on gestural input from users are being used in myriad systems and environments. More and more, touch screen display user interfaces are being adopted as the primary input device in a variety of industrial, commercial, aviation, and consumer electronics applications. As such, there has been a shift from physical input modalities to virtual input modalities.
Virtual input modalities, while potentially expansive in function, have limitations in terms of flexibility to alter touch signal behavior, interactive graphical element's dynamic behavior, graphical rendering and filtering and user feedback either dynamically or at design time. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a touch screen display user interface having improved touch utility to enhance the user experience. The present disclosure addresses at least this need.